The formulation form of a cosmetic preparation may be multifarious ranging from liquid preparations to solid preparations, and formulation forms requiring gelation or solidification make use of gelling agents or the like.
As conventionally used gelling agents, there are known glyceryl behenate/eicosanedioate, 12-hydroxystearic acid, dextrin fatty acid esters, sucrose fatty acid esters, inulin fatty acid esters, acylated cellobiose, dibenzylidene monosorbitol (DBMSA), amino acid-based gelling agents, fatty acid metal salts, silicic anhydride, organically modified clay minerals, fumed silica, alumina, crosslinked organopolysiloxanes, and the like.
Meanwhile, in regard to cosmetic preparations, various silicone compounds such as cyclic silicones, volatile dimethylpolysiloxanes and non-volatile dimethylpolysiloxanes, or oil agents such as alcohols and ester oil agents, is used as a purpose of improving feeling of use and the like.
In regard also to the cosmetic preparations having such silicone compounds such as cyclic silicones, volatile dimethylpolysiloxanes and non-volatile dimethylpolysiloxanes or oil agents such as alcohols and ester oil agents incorporated therein, formulation forms requiring gelation or solidification similarly make use of gelling agents.
As for the gelling agents for silicone compounds such as cyclic silicones, volatile dimethylpolysiloxanes and non-volatile dimethylpolysiloxanes, inulin fatty acid esters have been developed (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Furthermore, as for the gelling agents for alcohols, ester oil agents and the like, esterification products of glycerin or the like with linear saturated fatty acids having 2 to 28 carbon atoms and aliphatic saturated dibasic acids having 12 to 28 carbon atoms, have been developed (see, for example, Patent Documents 2 and 3).    Patent Document 1: JP-A No. 2004-300094    Patent Document 2: JP-A No. 7-126603    Patent Document 3: JP-A No. 7-126604